


Already Winter

by DeadGalaxy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know Needs a Hug, M/M, Plot Twists, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGalaxy/pseuds/DeadGalaxy
Summary: Winter was the season of Chan and Minho, it was during the winter they met, they gave their first kiss, they started dating and it was in winter that Bangchan wished to ask Minho to marry him. A simple but happy couple, their friends said they were the purest definition of coziness, family, cafuné and warm hugs during a sweet winter night and hot chocolates.They just didn’t expect a damn game to turn their lifes upside down.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Already Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! That's my first work in English (English isn't my native language) so I was/am really nervous to post! I hope from the bottom of my heart that you like it!  
> Songs rec:  
> Michael Schulte - You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

It was a cold December night, the snow fall beautifully and carefully, almost like an unintentional work of art, the ground was filled with white beauty, representing purity and innocent love, many elders believed that watching the first snowfall of the last month of the year next to the loved one meant that they would be together for the rest of their lives, as a promise of eternal love given by the universe to those who were lucky, and Bangchan and Minho couldn't feel happier and more fulfilled than they already were.

The two of them had known each other for about ten years, when the two first bumped into each other in the corridor that divided the courses of veterinary medicine and medicine, Minho had just passed the entrance exam and had the big dream of having his own veterinary clinic which would also be an adoption center, while Chan was already in his second year in medical school, his wish was to be a pediatrician since he loved taking care of the little creatures that brightened his day at the university hospital. Neither one of them imagined that a simple bump in the road would change their lives forever.

When he discovered that Minho was new to that great university, Chan didn't think twice of offering help and his company to the brown-haired boy, didn't know the reason but he was attracted to the mysterious manner of the other boy, was determined to know all sides of it, didn't want to part even being a short walk and without a definite path, but for the first time in life Bangchan took an attitude and asked the number of the boy who stole his heart at first glance.

The two began a unique friendship, admired by many and hated by some, and as the months went by unhurriedly, as a flower blooming naturally the love between friends became a passion between two lovers, Two boys who, looking at each other, could see a unique glow of pure love, like the brightest stars in the sky. Few believed that this relationship would endure the bad times of life, but to the unhappiness of those who twisted against it, the two were completing their tenth anniversary of dating on the most beautiful day of December, having the first blizzard to bless their relationship.

Returning to the present day, the couple simply lived the happiest moment of their life, both performed in their professions, living together in their small apartment in a cozy and family neighborhood of Seoul along with their drooling dog and three kittens, an unconventional family, but who said that to be happy it is necessary to live inside a bubble? They both knew that it would not be easy for them to walk together, but nothing separated them, their love was extremely strong, their destiny’s bond would not be broken anytime soon, _or at least that’s what they thought._

Chan was nervous, not because of the Christmas shopping (which in the boy’s opinion were naturally stressful and boring) but because he would finally take the biggest step he could take in a relationship, _would ask Lee Minho to marry him,_ had already in mind his simple speech, however, full of love and affection the way Minho deserved, the request would be made in the square in front of the college that both studied, the place they had the first kiss and where they came back every year to celebrate your birthday in a symbolic way, would begin by saying how much you loved the boy, as his smile illuminated his sleepless nights and his embrace was the best remedy for the insomnia that haunted Bang, it would also tell how he felt the first time he exchanged looks with the love of his life, how the world just stopped and how time seemed to be just a metaphor, so many things I’d like to talk about and still seemed few to express all their love and admiration for Lee Minho, his Soulmate and the boy who carried a constellation in his eyes.

Taking advantage that his boyfriend, or rather _future husband_ , really concentrated to buy the perfect gifts for family and friends would quickly disappear to buy the rings, had secretly measured overnight Minho’s finger with a string, so he wouldn’t miss the size. Said and done, while Minho analyzed the various perfume options to deliver to his mother-in-law, Chan sneaked into the small jewellery store he normally bought when he felt he wanted to spoil the boy, the attendant already knew Bangchan and didn't even have to ask twice to know the reason for his visit, showed the various options of alliances, seemed a difficult choice until hit his eye on a pair of rosé gold with small diamonds, he could perfectly imagine Minho with that ring in his delicate hand, would look beautiful and knew that his boyfriend loved that color. While asking the friendly saleswoman to wrap the pair of wedding rings in a simple black velvet box, his eyes stopped on a simple golden chain with a sparkly cat pendant, it was very delicate but couldn’t resist buying it to be the Christmas present, He felt happy and cheerful in his heart when he saw that everything was finally going well.

Putting the pair of rings in one pocket and the necklace in the other, he returned to the perfume shop Minho was still focused on his mission of finding the perfect gift, it was a funny scene for those who watched from outside since there were two boys "arguing" lightly while laughing, one wanting to finish their shopping so they could go home and have hot chocolate with their pets while the other needed to find the perfect gift for their mother-in-law who was always so good to themselves, in the end, both left the first store with Minho being the winner of the small "discussion". The couple entered shop by shop, watching the options and joking about leaving some of their friends (mainly Changbin) without a present, a situation that could be considered boring and unfunny for other people always turned into a fun and romantic encounter for Minho and Chan, as their friends would say, the couple even after years did not lose the fire of passion that had brought them together.

At the end of all the shopping, and the two boys with their arms full of bags and more bags, both decided that before going home nothing better than buying hot chocolate in the cafeteria that they both loved so much, Chan offered to pick up the drinks while Minho finished storing all the presents in the trunk. Tired of all the walking, Minho sat in the passenger seat waiting for his boyfriend as he smiled at the air, felt his heart warm whenever he went out with the boy, it was as if a part of himself was never complete without him. As he got lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice a strange movement in the back seat, _if he was a little faster,_ before he could have any reaction Minho felt one hand hold its head back while the other covered its nose and mouth with a cloth with some strange substance, was in despair, tried to loosen at all costs by working out miserably, just could think of Chan, _What would happen to him? Would he even notice? I’m scared too much I don’t want to die_ , little by little his movements have been diminishing and his mind has been fading, a little tear has flowed from his face, _it was just the beginning_.

Meanwhile Chan was standing in line at the cafe, it was a small establishment but that anyone who walked in would feel at home at the same time with the warm reception of the owners, an old couple who treated all customers like children, while waiting for the two hot chocolates, he smiled like a fool thinking how funny life was, all the situations he had been in his life and never imagined that he would feel so happy just to go home to be with Minho, his pets, hot chocolate and cafuné, it was a feeling that did not want to lose so soon, just came back to reality upon hearing his name, caught the two drinks saying goodbye to the nice couple promising to return more often. He walked quickly to the car wanting to escape the coldness of the street, but didn't count on the idea of the car being empty and no sign of Minho, _should have realized that something was wrong._

In the boy’s head probably his boyfriend had forgotten to buy something else or even could have gone to the bathroom on account of his delay, so little cared about the sudden disappearance, I just take that moment alone in the car to admire the alliances I had bought, they were simple but they represented all the love he had in every millimeter of his body, a _nd if he was paying a little more attention, he'd hear the movement in the back of the car, if he wasn’t dreaming so loud he would have noticed a man dressed all in black sitting behind he._ When he least expected it, a hand with cloth would cover his face, while trying to loosen up eventually dropping the box and just like the rings that fall on the floor of the car, Bangchan fell into darkness in a few seconds like his beloved, _the games were just beginning._

Minho was confused, he didn't remember falling asleep while waiting for Chan to return from the cafeteria, but something was strange, felt a lot of pain to move and wasn't sitting in the comfortable seat of the elder’s car but on a hard and dirty floor, opening his eyes little by little while he felt great pain with the little lighting that irritated his eyes, he was bewildered, he felt the dirt in his hands, he seemed to be in a kind of cage, there were bars that prevented him from leaving that small space and barrels that smelled gasoline, he felt distressed, scared, desperate, what was going on? As he looked around trying to identify something else, right in front of Minho separated by the grid there was an old TV off, _harmless, right?_ And looking to the side, unlike the rest of the structures, was a glass wall that separates Minho and Bangchan.

Desperate and adrenaline-fueled, Minho was trying to find a way out, trying to yell at Chan to wake up, but the other was in a deep sleep almost like he was dead... that thought made him even more panicky, the tears kept falling, his throat was already locking up, angrily began to punch the concrete wall, begging for anyone, any god, _anything_ , rescue both, his throat hurt from crying, was already losing his strength in the legs because of despair, his hands were already bleeding because of the tireless punches, in a moment of weakness, _almost as if giving up_ , Minho allowed himself to fall to the ground, putting his face between his legs as you hugged them, trying to shrink as much as possible and letting all the pain out in the form of painful and distressing cries.

Disoriented, confused, concerned, were feelings that filled Bangchan’s not-so-awake mind, but upon hearing the desperate cries mixed with a painful cry from his beloved and driven by adrenaline and survival instinct, he forced himself to stand up, not wasting time in going up to the glass wall that separated the two lovers, Chan wanted to be able to embrace their love, but there was no way to get to the other side, everything was as messy and disturbing as someone would be able to do it?

"Chan, what’s going on? If this is another one of your pranks with the boys to make a surprise can stop" — Minho cried in panic, maybe if he tried to believe that everything was just a bad joke, the nightmare he was living would soon end.

"I don’t know Minho, don’t cry I beg you, we’ll figure it out, it’ll be all right, we’ll get out of this okay?" — Even though their hands couldn’t touch each other, the two of them tried to get as close as the damn glass would allow, until they heard a squeak of TV on and both of them directed their attention to the noise.

The screen kept blinking, it was obvious that the device was old and was a little damaged, but it was visible the message that the psychopath wanted to convey "START OF THE GAME, PLAY ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS, LOSER DIES AND IF DRAW BOTH DIE, COUNTDOWN STARTS NOW YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO DECIDE WHO WILL DIE"

After reading that sick message, Minho’s legs gave way for the second time, his body ran into the ground as it trembled in a panic, this couldn't be happening, it was not possible, they had never done anything bad to anyone, they were just a normal couple with three cats , a dog and a giant love for winter, what did they do wrong to be punished? _What was his sins?_

Chan couldn't accept that someone wants to hurt his beloved, was consumed by anger and hatred, he didn't think straight while screaming with hatred, throwing the barrels on the floor while screaming knowing that the person responsible was listening to him. " YOU MONSTER, SICK, PSYCHOPATH I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I WALK OUT OF HERE, I WILL END YOU, DON’T THINK OF TOUCHING A HAIR FROM MINHO" — before he could finish his empty threats a gun noise filled the room, and a shot was fired toward Bangchan’s left leg.

Screaming in pain, the boy fell to the ground, feeling the bullet lodged inside his muscles, the person who was doing it had a good anatomical notion, since he had avoided a region that could cause a strong hemorrhage, on the other side Minho despaired even more, he wanted to help but he didn’t know what else to do except beg on my knees for your life and Chan’s life.

"MINHO, my love, listen to me, take a deep breath, don’t panic, everything will be all right, think as if we were just playing a game right?"— Chan tried to calm the other boy while taking off the coat he still wore so he could momentarily hold the bleeding from his leg.

"A GAME? CHAN! I DON’T WANT TO, I DON’T WANT TO! LET’S NOT PLAY! I DON’T WANT, YOU PROMISED ME THAT WE’D BE TOGETHER FOREVER IN ALL GOOD OR BAD TIMES, DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE EITHER... — Slowly the tone of Minho’s voice diminished, while the tears fell again, I just wanted it to be over, he just wanted Bangchan’s warm and comforting hug.

"All right Minho, look at me okay? Take a deep breath... We’ll do it together ok? — Chan just wanted to hold his beloved’s hand one last time, tried to get as close as the damn glass wall allowed and even feeling a lot of pain he stood up to calm the other boy down.

Before Minho could answer anything, the television played again, a louder, almost deafening hiss, showing that only 10 seconds were missing, and the time was decreasing so fast, _they had no more time_ , it was necessary to make a choice soon, who would live? Who would die? What would be the fate of both?

"Let’s do it like this, leave your hands in the shape of rock okay? Let the two of us make the same choice — holding back the tears, Chan walked away from the glass, watching Minho perform the same action and closing his eyes, as if he didn’t want to see what would happen next.

_"Rock"_

With his eyes closed, Minho saw a film in front of him, of all the memories he had at the side of his beloved, the first was the first meeting of both, still in university, two dreamy boys who wanted to conquer the world with their intelligence and love, an encounter so innocent and pure, as if it were meant to be.

_"Paper"_

The second memory was the first kiss, in the square in front of the college they were studying, it was a cold night of December, hadn't yet begun to snow, Minho was crying in the small swing that was free because of the time, was devastated by a bad note, but didn’t expect Chan to show up at the right time, the older boy comforted him as no one had done before, got lost in each other’s eyes and when they least expected they were exchanging their first kiss, his chest could explode with happiness, When they walked away they both couldn’t stop smiling, especially when they felt the first snowflakes fall on their hair.

" _Scissor"_

His last memory... nothing less than the day Bangchan knelt in front of him and asked "Lee Minho, do you want to date me?" was the first time he cried like a child, felt so loved, so happy, _Minho_ _wished to be able to go back to that moment and stay in that memory forever._ Without realizing it, a lonely tear ran down his face, when, at the end of the count, he saw that Chan changed his hand to scissors, _but Minho already imagined that he would do it._

"I’m sorry Chan, I’m really sorry, but I saw your true intention, I know you better than anyone, right? — Trying to smile even though his heart was aching, he watched his own hand open, _scissors cut paper._

Before he could react, a loud gunshot noise filled the space, the glass wall separating the two lovers burst and Minho’s body was off towards the ground, almost in slow motion to the terror of Chan, who cried out in despair, caring little for the glass that could cut even more his skin and crossing to the other side, holding the body of the boy he loved so much to prevent it from falling to the ground, tucking it in his chest, a hug full of pain and despair

"No, no, no, no! Minho, you weren’t supposed to do this, you had so much to live for, our babies, they need you, I need you, don’t go..." — He could not control the tears, it hurt to see his beloved covered in blood and weak, it hurt even more to feel his hands on his face, as a last request.

"Hey Chan, listen to me okay? I’ll be selfish and ask you something... Live for me ok? I know it will be hard, but you need to live ok? Fall in love again, go out with the boys, snuggle with our babies in front of the fireplace... You have so much to achieve in life, so many lives to save and I have a lot of pride okay? You will always be my great love and I will always take care of you up there... I wanted so much to marry you... to adopt... but... life was unfair right? didn't give enough time to us... - Gradually, his hands lost their strength and fell lifeless next to his body, Chan tried to wake him up in vain, _he was no longer alive_.

His soul was hurting, had not only lost the love of his life that night, but a piece of his soul, his happiness and his reason for living. He would try to carry on for him, Chan had never broken a promise in his life and even if it hurt, he would try for the boy, _but winter and snow would never be seen in the same way as before, It wasn't a happy, cozy and family-like season for Bangchan anymore. Now it was a season of pain, anguish, loss and hopelessness._

_The ancients were wrong, even the first most powerful blizzard couldn't protected the couple, not all the love and affection of all the gods and the universe managed to allow the two to continue into old age side by side, after all..._

_It was the last winter for both._

**Author's Note:**

> Soo What do you guys think? Hope you like it <3 Maybe I will write a continuation for you to know the consequences of this chaos? who knows isn't it? it's an idea.  
> I would like to thanks my friends who read the story and supported me in this journey of uncertainty and nervousness, you are my everthing!  
> thank you so much for reading it<3  
> twitter: @2hyungalaxy  
> Xoxo Sica


End file.
